


Sabriel Oneshots

by PartyBakingNinja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of candy, M/M, Rose Petals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyBakingNinja/pseuds/PartyBakingNinja
Summary: This takes placeafter the angels lose their powers.(Sorry I don't know much about Supernatural.) Enjoy! :)Plus I will be posting on this when I have time, but I have no other ideas, so sometime soon.





	1. Candy Mania

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiteralCancerTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/gifts).



> This takes place **after the angels lose their powers.** (Sorry I don't know much about Supernatural.) Enjoy! :)  
>  Plus I will be posting on this when I have time, but I have no other ideas, so sometime soon.

"Sam. Sammy. Samshine. I have money." Gabriel whispered excitedly in Sam's ear. Sam groaned internally, he already knew what this was about.  
"No thanks. I'm reading." Sam replied politely.  
"But I have money and reeeeeeeaaaaaaally want to go to the candy store!" Gabriel whined, shaking Sam's shoulders. "Then go yourself. I don't have to go with you." Sam stated. "But what if I scrape my knee or something? Then i'd need your help. Plus I don't want to go alone." Gabriel pouted. "Fine. But don't get mad if the candy stores closed." Sam crossed his fingers, hoping that was the case. He just wanted to read his book. _Is that too much to ask?_ "Yay! Let's go!" Gabriel exclaimed, shutting Sam's book. "Gabe! Y-You lost my page!" "Oops." Gabriel grinned apologetically, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry Samshine. I'll buy you some candy." 

* * *

_I'm soaked_ Sam thought, dismayed. _I lost my page and now i'm soaked. What's next?_ Gabriel had insisted on walking the hour long walk there, the pouring rain adding to the dismay Sam felt. _Gabe doesn't even like the rain._  
"Don't worry, Sam I Am. I'll buy an umbrella for the way home." Gabriel said, skipping inside.  
"It's a candy store." Sam called, moving his hands to prove his point, before following him inside. _He can't even read minds right now._ Sam thought, bumping into Gabriel. Gabriel stood there with his eyes closed, smelling the air.  
"Do you smell that?" He asked, smiling.  
"Smell what?"  
"Candy. Lots of candy." Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at him as though they were having a very serious conversation. Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah. Go and get some."  
"Really?!!!" Gabriel's eyes widened, his voice sounding like a little kid on Christmas.  
"Yeah really. That's what we came here for, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, it's just." He sniffed, "You're the best boyfriend ever!" He swung his arms around Sam, hugging him tight.  
"Go get the candy, Gabe." Sam laughed.  
"Ok!" Gabriel let go, gave Sam a kiss, and ran down the isles, scooping candy in his arms.Sam smiled, watching his boyfriend load multiple bags full of candy. _That's going to cost a lot._ Sam thought, wincing at the amount. _but Gabriel's happy and that's all I need._


	2. Rose Petals Bring People Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this is entirely different one shot from the first. Sorry for the long wait! I'll post something else soon. This is also in Sam's POV. You'll see why when you read it. AND THEY LIVE IN A HOUSE IN THIS ONE SHOT! The reasoning is, I do not know what a bunker is, or what their's looks like.

Sam stepped into his house. Tossing his load onto the couch before collapsing there himself. He had just come back from a long day at work. ~~which meant that nothing actually happened and he was standing there the whole time.~~ He chilled for a bit, then realizing that he had to cook dinner, went into the kitchen. He had a request from Dean to make bacon for supper, so he turned on the stove, tossing some eggs in. He would make something for himself later. He sat at the table, took out a book, and started reading, a cool breeze hitting his back. _Breeze?_ He looked to see the back door was open. He sighed, going to shut it when he saw a note on the handle. **Follow the path, Samshine.** "Gabe?" He muttered, confused as to why he would have him follow a path. He stepped outside, surprised to see a rose petal path to a field that magically appeared by his house. He reluctantly followed the path, now realizing he was quite hungry from his stomach growling from time to time. After about 2 minutes he walked up to a sign. **Beware of the moose.** Sam raised an eyebrow. He had literally no clue as to what was going on right now. He looked to his left to see a moose, holding, oh gosh, his moose pajamas. He had been looking for those for months. _Thanks Gabriel_ He thought, sighing. He knew Gabriel would get the thought because though he hated Gabriel reading his mind, Gabriel said his thoughts were, "loud" and would most definitely be reading them right now. Sam crept towards the moose and slowly unwound his pajamas from its mouth, his confusion on what Gabriel was doing only growing in his mind. He then walked back towards the sign, knowing Gabriel would probably have written another statement or cheesy remark on the wood. Once he got there, he saw that indeed, there was another sentence written on it, in Gabriel's messy writing, even. _Gabriel must have teleported here while I was busy with the moose._ He continued to read, **Come one, come all, to my magnificent candy factory. Where everything is sweet, and the prices are high.** _How did I know this was coming?_ Sam thought. Reluctantly following the new path, made of sprinkles. _At least i'm getting exercise._ Sam thought, then remembering the pan of bacon back at home. _Oh shit._ He face palmed, knowing he couldn't go back because Gabriel was stubborn as fuck and wouldn't let him leave till he found Gabriel. So Sam started to jog, then sprint, down the path, the candy factory now in his sights. He smiled as he saw Gabriel, twirling a lollipop between his fingers, his signature grin implanted on his face. Sam panted, stopped right in front of Gabriel, and sat down, exhausted from running so long. Once he caught his breath, he looked up at Gabriel, his smile now amused as he watched Sam. "Um, hi?" Gabriel sat down, kissing Sam on his nose. "Hi Samoose!" ~~The author probably spelled that wrong.~~ "Like my candy factory?" Sam squinted against the sun, now looking at the very pink, candy factory. "It's very uh, pink. I like it. Why did you bring me here again?" "Stand up." Gabriel urged, patting Sam's knee's. "What?" "Stand up." Gabriel repeated, his eyes twinkling. Sam stood up, the confusion imminent on his face. "Wait, wait wait." Gabriel placed a rose in Sam's palm. "Ok, perfect." Sam watched, his face amused as Gabriel got up from his sitting position to him kneeling on one knee. "I don't know how you humans do it, but this is all I found on google, so, I love you Sam!" Sam's face shifted from amused to baffled, as Gabriel pulled out a little black box from his pocket. "Sam Winchester, you have been there for me each and every day since I have met you, you are the person who lights up my day. You are the most important thing to me. I imagine that one day, *ahem* tomorrow*ahem* we will live together and own a dog. You are my everything, so today, I ask you, Sam Winchester, to be my forever. Will you marry me?" At this point in time Sam had a dark red blush on his face, feeling faint, and somewhat alarmed. _What do I say? What do I do?_ "You say yes, my beloved." "Y-Yes." Sam said, before sitting down again, and looking his partner in the eye. "I love you Gabe." Gabriel brought him in for a kiss, his lips sweet from the lollipop. Sam brought his hand to the small of Gabriel's back and pulled him closer, his other hand tangled in his hair. Gabriel pulled away, his eyes shining. "You said yes." Sam nodded, his eyes brimming with tears. Gabriel laughed happily and hugged Sam. And that's how they sat, till the sun came down. Then Sam remembered the bacon.


End file.
